


Auror Academy: Final Exam

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Auror Academy: Final Exam

  
**Title:** Auror Academy: Final Exam  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron/Draco/Tonks. Other pairing notes under the warning  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~3070  
 **Summary:** On the last day of training, Tonks gives her Aurors one final challenge.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR…who would never let them have this much fun in Auror training I am sure. ;)  
 **Warnings:** Het foursome, no slash (ie there is no actual boy touching here, more's the pity), oral, anal, vaginal, double penetration (anal/vaginal), open relationship implied for Kingsley/Tonks, past Harry/Ginny, H/D pre-slash  
 **Betas:** Thank you to both [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/). ♥ Any remaining mistakes are my own. Written for [bbtp_challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

"Have your Auror exercise planned for the day?" Kingsley said as he rolled out of bed. Tonks had her eyes on his gorgeous backside until he slipped on a dressing down.

"Yep, got it all set up." She yawned and stretched and swung her legs over the bed.

"Anyone in particular you'll have your eye on?" They walked slowly toward the en suite. A shower together before work—schedules permitting—was routine.

"Harry. And Ron, of course. Possibly Malfoy. I've been emphasizing teamwork in training, and I think it's really paid off."

"Really?" Kingsley chuckled. "All three? I'm impressed. How do you see them teamed?"

"I think Harry and Malfoy would actually work well together. There is something there between them. A deep understanding beneath the superficial layer of schoolyard misconception. You can't fake that." A grin slid across her face. "I can take Ron until we find him a suitable partner. You know how I feel about gingers."

Kingsley's laugh echoed in the tiled bathroom as he turned on the shower.

~*~

"This is your assignment," Tonks said, hands behind her back as she paced in front of the Auror trainees. "You need to find me by day's end. The only rule is no dark magic. Any questions?"

From Harry's past experience, he'd assumed Tonks would be bumbling and clumsy, but as head of the trainee division she was confident and quite fit as a matter of fact. Once he realised he was attracted to both men and women, he broke up with Ginny. He knew they could never make each other happy. She needed a hundred percent of him and he couldn't give it. However, it took him a while to make a connection with anyone else, male or female, and he was still rather inexperienced. Watching Tonks command the room, all eyes fixed on her, made Harry pretty sure she could teach him more than just how to be an Auror.

Tamping down that train of thought, Harry looked around at the other trainees and no one had their hand raised. He wondered just how on earth they were supposed to find her but didn't see how he could ask that. It was a matter of using the techniques they'd learned in training.

"All right. If there aren't any questions, you're mission begins…now!" Tonks Disapparated with a pop a split second after Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at her.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Ron asked, hotly.

"Put a tracking charm on her, Weasel," Malfoy replied with a smirk then Disapparated.

"Damn." Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish I'd thought of that."

Moments later, however, Malfoy appeared again. "She seems to have evaded my charm."

Ron snickered while Harry tried to keep from laughing at Malfoy's petulant expression. He sobered when he noticed the rest of the trainees were paired in twos and threes, talking in hushed voices.

"Maybe part of this assignment is working together."

"Work with the ferret?" Ron said under his breath.

"We're not in school any longer, _Weasley_ ," Malfoy said, giving them both a once over, eyes lingering just a little longer on Harry. "I think Potter might be on to something. Pool our resources and maybe we'll beat the others."

Malfoy held out his hand and Harry was forcibly reminded of the time he'd refused to shake it so many years ago. Things were different now. Malfoy was training to be an Auror—might even end up as one of their partners. One thing they'd learned was that Aurors had to trust each other because you didn't want someone you couldn't trust covering your back.

Harry reached out and shook Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's posture relaxed just a little after that.

"Right," Ron said. "Let's get down to it then. What do we know?" The three put their heads together and settled on a plan.

~*~

Several hours later, the three of them found themselves outside an abandoned factory in Newcastle.

"You're sure she's here, Ron?" Harry asked, eyeing the darkening sky.

Malfoy raised his wand, his face screwed in concentration as he waved it in an intricate pattern in front of him. "There must be an Obfuscation charm because I can't make out the magical signature, but there is _someone_ with a wand inside."

"Remember the riddle she told us last week? I'm quite sure it referred to 'bringing coals to Newcastle'," Ron said.

"Hermione told you that," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, 'course she did." Ron grinned sheepishly. "She's still the cleverest witch I've ever met."

"How are we going in?" Malfoy asked, clearly tired of their conversation.

"Malfoy, you take the backdoor. Ron, the window. And I'll go through the front." With a nod of their heads, the plan was set and they each headed toward an entrance to the building.

~*~

Harry was tempted to pull on his Invisibilty Cloak but it would hamper his movement if he was drawn into a duel. Instead he tapped his wand on his head and cast a Disillusionment charm, then slowly crept into the dark, dusty building.

Laying his wand flat in his palm, Harry said, "Point me," and watched it begin to spin. Just when he thought it would stop, the wand slowly began to move again. The Obfuscation charm was blocking this spell as well. He'd just have to search each floor the old fashioned way.

With a night vision spell on his eyes, Harry made his way around the ground floor of the building and only found evidence that Malfoy had entered through the backdoor and Ron had indeed made it through a window on the far side of the building.

The ground floor otherwise clear, Harry climbed the rickety stairs up to the first floor. Turning toward his right, he began his search but did not find any magical residue. Sliding along the wall, he rounded a corner and immediately felt the remnants of Ron's magic but could find no sign of him.

What if it wasn't Tonks in the building but someone that would do them harm? His heart beat harder in his chest and he darted from corner to corner, searching the floor quickly, then climbed the next set of stairs.

"Agh!" he shouted as his foot nearly went through one of the stairs sure that if anyone was in the building, they knew he was coming.

Surprisingly, he found nothing at all on the second floor and continued up, taking much more care on the stairs this time.

Harry should have been prepared, should have anticipated, but he was instead surprised when he heard, " _Petrificus Totallus_!" the moment he turned away from the staircase. He fell forward like a plank of wood, hoping he hadn't broken his nose.

" _Mobilicorpus_!" Harry felt himself lifted off the ground and floated into another room. The light was blindingly bright for a moment and then he was tipped upright.

Two other forms hung in the air just like he did. Ron and Malfoy.

Just like she had done earlier in the morning, Tonks paced in front of the three of them, boots clicking on the concrete floor. "I _had_ rather hoped you wouldn't be caught so easily but, as you are the only three to find me, I have to offer my congratulations."

Flicking her wand toward them, all three were released from the spell and dropped to the floor.

"Now, gentlemen, we come to a turning point in your training." Tonks walked behind them and Harry didn't dare look to see what she was doing. "Aurors find themselves in all manner of danger, situations they never had even imagined. They have to trust their commander, trust their partner."

Harry heard a rustling sound but kept his eyes forward. He could tell Ron and Malfoy weren't moving either.

"What happens now is entirely up to you. If you wish, you may Disapparate away now. You'll receive full marks for the day. If, however, you'd like to push yourself further, expand your knowledge and your experience, you may stay.

"You will be sworn to secrecy but I assure you that I will remember which of you was brave in the face of unknown adversity."

There was nothing in the world that would make Harry leave. Adrenalin rushed through his veins. When it became apparent that neither Ron nor Malfoy was going to leave either, Tonks spoke again, her voice sounding further away than before.

"Very well. You may turn around." Harry turned slowly toward Ron and they caught each other's eye before facing Tonks.

Harry hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open like Ron's at the sight before them. Tonks had Transfigured _something_ into an enormous bed. She slowly dropped her robes revealing a black corset and black knickers as well as thigh high leather boots.

All the blood in Harry's body rushed straight to his groin. His cock went from limp to hard as a rock in seconds.

"Harry, you get to choose first as you were the last one caught."

"Choose what?" Harry choked out, face burning. He dared not look toward Ron or Malfoy now.

"Do you want a blow job, to fuck me, or to fuck me in the arse?"

"Bloody hell," Harry heard Ron say and quite agreed.

"Are you mad, Potter?" Malfoy said, sounding breathless himself. "Pick something."

"I—I, um, I'll fuck you," Harry said at last and Tonks smiled.

"Figured you for the traditionalist." Then she turned to Malfoy. "I don't even need to ask, do I?"

"Your arse," Malfoy said, voice husky. Harry wanted to look over at Malfoy, suddenly much more interested in him than he was only an hour ago. Instead he kept his eyes on Tonks as she nodded then turned to Ron.

"Blow job it is, Weasley." Ron groaned and Harry hoped he hadn't come in his pants.

"Right then. Undress." Tonks's voice was husky, demanding, and all three hurried to undress.

Ron left his robes in a pile while Draco's were neatly folded. Harry went for something in between, shoving his pants into the pocket of his robes, although there was no time for shyness or embarrassment now. All three of them would be having sex with Tonks…in front of each other.

Harry felt a rush of excitement shoot through him, although he still couldn't believe it was really happening.

"Harry. On your back." Harry scrambled up onto the bed and got his first look at Ron and Malfoy who were both watching him. He felt the blush spread across his cheeks and chest but Harry wasn't about to let them get to him. Ron's face was red, his eyes darting between Harry and Tonks.

Malfoy appeared calm, collected but Harry was sure Malfoy was watching him more than Tonks. While Harry wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that, it didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. Not because he was a man, but because it was Malfoy. There was so much history between them it was hard to forget.

Certainly Harry, Ron, and Malfoy would all be a lot closer at the end of the day than they ever had been before. He and Ron had seen each other naked loads of times at Hogwarts or the Burrow, but never in an intimate way. They hadn't even wanked together like Seamus and Dean used to do over Seamus's dirty magazines.

Tonks straddled him then, which got his attention right away, and sat down right over his cock. She teased him by rubbing up and down the length of him, her knickers already wet.

"Mmm, nice, Harry," she said, rocking forward, hands to either side of his head. She leaned down and licked across his lips. He, and someone else, groaned, his hips beginning to thrust up toward her as if drawn to her like a magnet.

Just when he got a rhythm going, she lifted up and pulled her kickers aside. "Guide your cock inside me." Harry nodded, unable to speak, and held his cock upright while she slowly slid down onto him.

"Oh my God." He squeezed his eyes shut and put all his mental capacity into _not_ coming. The entire experience was nothing like his first time with Ginny, or even his second or tenth times. Ginny had been sweet and pure. Tonks was worldly, sexy. Knowing Ron and Malfoy were watching was both slightly embarrassing and desperately arousing. He bit his lip for the flash of pain it would cause, taking his mind off his cock.

Tonks turned slightly and looked over her shoulder. "You're next, Malfoy. You know the charm?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied and Harry felt it when he climbed up onto the bed. Tonks leaned over more and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Fun, isn't it?" she said quietly with a wink. Harry watched as her face fell slack and she bit her lip. "Ooo, that's good, Malfoy. You _do_ know your way around an arse."

Ron snorted and Harry had to choke back a nervous laugh himself. He tried not to consider the implication that Malfoy might be more interested in arse than fanny. He was already having trouble keeping himself from coming.

"Watch yourself," Tonks said, looking back at Ron. "I'd hate to send you home without completing your _training_."

So distracted was he by Tonks chastising Ron that it was a shock when Harry realised he could feel Malfoy's cock moving _inside_ her. Malfoy thrust forward and then Tonks pushed back, causing her sink down onto Harry, then rise up again. He bit back a moan and they moved in tandem for several minutes. Harry had no idea how he'd last but he was determined to beat Malfoy.

"Weasley, your turn." Tonks pointed at a spot on the bed next to Harry's head. "On your knees."

Ron came around the side of the bed and climbed up next to Harry. He'd seen Ron's cock before but never from quite this angle or in this rampant state. For one, as tall as Ron was, his cock was more fat than long. Ron scooted closer on his knees as Harry watched, mesmerized, as Tonks took Ron's cock into her mouth and began to suck.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned, rocking his hips forward. Tonks swallowed him down without any difficulty, his cock shiny and slick with saliva. Focusing back on his own pleasure, Harry thrust up into her and Malfoy's breath hitched.

"Fuck, Potter," he growled and shoved back into her making Harry cry out. Tonks moaned around Ron's cock and he snapped his hips forward, coming in her mouth with a shout. Malfoy followed, grunting more like an animal than an aristocrat. Harry, overwhelmed by the sights and sounds around him, pushed up into her and came harder than he ever had in his life, the edges of his vision darkening before he closed his eyes.

The four of them collapsed into a sweaty tangle of limbs and it was only when Malfoy skittered back that Harry realised Malfoy had been stroking his calf. Ron dropped off, emitting a light snore, while Tonks ran her fingers over Harry's arm.

Tonks nudged Ron with her booted foot and he awoke with a start.

"Clean this place up and report to the Ministry in the morning as usual," Tonks said, suddenly all business and pulling on her robes before Disapparating with a loud crack.

Harry looked at Malfoy who was quickly getting dressed like he was planning to flee as soon as possible. "You're going to have to help, you know."

"Tell the Weasel to get up out of bed then," Malfoy said peevishly.

"Back to name calling are we, ferret?" Ron said as he jumped up from the bed and grabbed his clothes.

Harry'd had enough. "Listen, you two, I don't know how you feel but we just got all hot and sweaty in bed together. You think we could call each other by our names?"

Ron and Malfoy looked at each other and both said, "No!"

"Did you two learn nothing in Auror training?" Harry ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "We have to trust each other. I mean….Bloody hell! We just _fucked_ our supervisor, for Christ's sake. The very least we can do is call each other by our names. All right, Ron? Draco?"

Malfoy looked over at Ron, then back at Harry. "Fine with me, Potter. Weasley."

Harry turned to Ron. "Yeah, all right, Harry. Malfoy."

Harry nodded in satisfaction and pointed his wand at the bed. " _Finite Incantatum_ ," he said and the bed transformed back into a crate. It was a nice bit of Transfiguration on Tonks's part. He'd have to compliment her if he could ever look her in the eye again.

"If we're done then," Malfoy said and spun to Disapparate. Nothing happened.

"She set up an anti-Disapparation field." Harry frowned. "Another exercise in teamwork then?"

"I wonder what other surprises she has in store for us," Ron said, wand at the ready as he headed for the stairs. Harry made to follow but Malfoy stood still.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said and when he started to follow Harry turned back around and caught up with Ron.

"Draco, is it?" Ron said under his breath, then snickered as he led them down the stairs.

"Shut it, you." Harry knew he had to be blushing to his roots.

"I _can_ hear, you know." Harry looked up the stairwell at Malfoy who was regarding him with the most curious expression. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought it was desire.

A smile stole across Harry's face. Being an Auror was a lot more interesting that even he had anticipated.

~*~

"They'll make an excellent team," Tonks said with what she knew was a shit-eating grin. "They worked very well together today, I can tell you that." She tossed back a shot of Firewhiskey, setting the glass back down with a loud thump. Kingsley poured them each another measure of the smooth amber liquid and she raised her glass and toasted him.

"You really snared all three of them?" Kingsley said, chuckling. "You've outdone yourself with this year's class. I'm not sure _I_ ever managed three."

"Why have three when you can have me?" Tonks winked and reached for his thigh under the table.

"You are insatiable, Auror Tonks," Kingsley replied, splaying his thighs.

"I learned from the best, Minister."


End file.
